The Toonatopian Theater/transcript
ite the first paragraph of your page here. Transcript Scene: Bay of Kuaovolia *'Tesweet': See that, Vertigo, he is a therapist. *'Sgt. Linsday': Yes. We are excited. *'Marshall': Fuzzy, I miss you! God be praised. *'Skye': Marshall, you have an old BGFF back. *'Marshall': What is a BGFF? *'Skye': It means "Best Goose Friend Forever". *'Marshall': That would give me a snap. *'Daniel Tiger': Over here! We are prepared for battle against the ships! *'Everyone': Yes. *''starts to swim'' Scene: Kuaovoling Island North Dock *''swim to the beachfront to rendezvous Daniel Tiger'' *'Daniel Tiger': Listen to me, everyone, do you have a plan, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob SquarePants': I have a plan. I must ask to the United Nations to plan C4s onto the Soviet ships. You, Gumball? *'Gumball Watterson': We will head to the seabeds of the Clumobs. *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Sounds like a plan. Or less. Mr. Dos, can we locate to the seabeds of the Clumobs? *'Mr. Dos': Sure. *'Marshall': According to this book, the Clumobs are little bat creatures that have flippers. *'Daniel Tiger': Because they are in trouble. They are near threatened. Come on. Let us go save them all. *''swim'' Scene: Clulantis North Borders *''swim to Clulantis'' *'Winslow': Hello. *'Waterfina': Hi. *'Daniel Tiger': Winslow? Waterfina? Who are you? *'Winslow and Waterfina': We came from Clulantis. *'Daniel Tiger': The Kingdom of Clulantis? Do you have a flag? *'Waterfina': Yes. Scene: Kuaovolia-Clulantis Border Guardhouse *'SpongeBob SquarePants': We will find out. Scene: Kuaovolia-Clulantis Border Kuaovolia Entrance *''use his megaphone'' *'Chase': Кӧк геҥери, јылдыстар, Улу, јайым Кан-Алтай. Ӱч-сӱмер, ыйык тайгалар Агару, jебрен Алтай. Ӱч толыкту. Кан-Aлтай Јыҥкыс эдер јаҥы јок. Ӱргӱлји кӱйген одыбыс Ӧчуп калар учуры јок. Алтай – ӧскӧн кабайыс, Алтай – мӧҥкӱ кудайыс. Элен чактарга корула, Россияла бис јажына. Ты солнцем создан, Алтай, Живи и процветай. Ты вовек непоколебим, и рекрасен наш Алтай. Алтай с Россией на века. Тебе и ей мы верны. И единою судьбой Навсегда озарены. Алтай! ''(''Kök geŋeri ďyldystar, Ulu, ďajym Kan-Altaj. Üč-sümer, yjyk tajgalar Agaru, ďebren Altaj. Üč tolyktu. Kan-Altaj Ďyŋkys eder ďaŋy ďok. Ürgülďi küjgen odybys Öčup kalar učury ďok. Altaj – öskön kabajys, Altaj – möŋkü kudajys. Elen čaktarga korula, Rossijala bis ďažyna. Ty solncem sozdan, Altay, živi i procvetay. Ty vovek nepokolebim, i prekrasen nash Altay. Altaj s Rossijej na veka. Tebe i jej my verny. I yedinoyu sud’boj. Navsegda ozareny. Altaj!) *''PAW Patrol gave a round of applause; Chase bows'' *'Marshall': Bravo! Bravo! *'Chase': Wow, zis song really likes it. Thanks, everybody. *'Daniel Tiger': Chase, why are you singing the National Anthem of the Altai Republic with your megaphone? *'Chase': I was singing it so loud. *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Wow. Nice voice. You sung like a tenor. I also heard the National Anthem of the Altai Republic, sung by a choir when Ban Ki-Moon give nation proposals at the United Nations Headquarters to have a national anthem restoration competition. Do you singt he National Anthem of the Altai Republic? And do you speak Altai language because you are the first pup and first Toonatopian to speak an Altai language? *'Mimi': Hello, we came from Altaivale. *'Chase': Oh, God! Mimi, you are an Altai-born Nick Juniorian who lives in ze Altai Republic. You are ze first Toonatopian to be part of ze Altai people because ze city of Gorno-Altaisk is renamed Altaivale. Who are you, Mimi? *'Mimi': I am an adventurer and he is my pet lizard. His name is Virgo. *'Chase': Are you an Altai? And vho are you? *'Mimi': Yes, and I am an adventurer. *'Chase': Do you speak Altai? *'Mimi': Yes, and I am an Altai. *'Chase': And vat species are you? *'Mimi': We are like fox like creatures but with tails like one. *'Chase': Are you ze first Altai-born Toonatopian? *'Mimi': Why, yes. *'Chase': Ezender, Mimi! Mimi! Mimi and I are both about to revitalize both Northern and Southern Altai languages. *'Mimi': Is my tail fluffy? *'Chase': Ja yes, Mimi, and I am here revitalize both North and South Altai languages. *'Mimi': We sure do, pal. In fact, we will be best friends. *'Chase': Zis is my veakness: Zee allergy, do not you, Mimi? *'Mimi': Not me? *'Chase': But ze fur is allergic to me, because, zis only way to end Vorld Var III is to give taxation. *'Mimi': Why are you speaking French? *'Chase': Nein. No. I am just speaking English in German accent, because look at me, I am a German Shepherd. *'Mimi': Okay. *'Chase': Come, Mimi! Let us fight to defend Kuaovolia for liberation. *'Mimi': Okay. *''and Mimi arm weapons and shoot against Soviet soldiers'' *'Mimi': We are doing a good job, right Chase? *'Chase': Ja. Yes. *'Mimi': Virgo, turn mutant! *''turns mutant and roars'' *'Chase': See. It vill be easy to attack stronger opponents.